Forum:Dealing With the Ermac Situation Once and For All
Alright, I think now is the time for the administration to take action. This Ermac Situation has gone out of control. Four users have already left. Now personally, I believe Ermac is here with some other intention than socializing. I don't know what, but I doubt that most of the users here would randomly start bullying them, especially with their history here. For those who say drop it '''or those who just put themselves out of the fight (yes Roads, I'm talking to you), that isn't going to solve the problem. The fight will just go on until action is taken. So don't give me that drop it crap, because that's not going to end this. I tried doing that. Did it work? No. So we'll vote on what to do Temporarily Block Ermac So the Conflict Ends Ban him for one year. Seriously, the reason this is getting so big is because Roads, Weirdo and Bink are protecting him! JUST BAN HIM AND FINISH THIS WHOLE CRAP. WIKIA STAFF LETS US DO IT. And one more thing: No one hates Ermac because he doesn't like Ben 10. They hate him because he blackmailed, sockpuppeted, framed and sweared. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 15:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm with Omi. Hush. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 16:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't Block Eramac and Let the Arguements Continue Comments * **Coughcoughpermanentlybanhimcoughcough** Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Neither.Simply have one of his friends talk it out with him, (witch ET did do and worked intill all of you started saying stuff about him),and end this.Its half of all youre fault's that Ermac is still doing this.ET talked it out with him,and you guys started bullying Ermac again,and he got back to what he was doing.Its all you people's faults. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 15:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * It wasn't because people were picking on him because everyone actually did apologise. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Not everybody.Pretty mutch the people who were at chat at the time when you talked it out with them were the pretty mutch only people who apologized. * 1. It's not the users fault. It's Roads, Bink, and Weirdo's fault. This guy COULD be just normally blocked, but because all of them keep going for his side. HE DID BROKE THE RULES. JUST FREAKING BAN HIM AND FORGET THE INCIDENT. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 15:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * So agree with Omi. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Even though I'm likely going to be outvoted, I vote against banning him for the simple reason that I did not see him break the rules, nor have I seen any solid evidence that he has. I'm not going to change my vote because of word of mouth. I still believe that a lot of this hysteria is a result of a personal vendetta. If no one agrees with me and he does end up being banned, I'll feel bad for him but I'm not going to argue against the popular opinion. At least we're voting. >W> But yeah, I'm standing by my principal of innocent until absolutely proven guilty. Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * thats dumb! just because you didnt see it it diddnt happen? you think youre smarter then every one? god! -PocketGodPlayer * No, it's just that I didn't see it and haven't seen any evidence, like screenshots or chat logs. But this is over now, so it doesn't matter. :3 Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * your kity face doesnt work on me! i wanna know just why he even came here and didhis dumb thing! PocketGodPlayer (Talk - Blog - ) 19:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * PocketGodPlayer,stop.You werent there either,and for a matter a fact,she was there at some times.You werent even on the wiki when it happened,and you know nothing about it.And I agree with Bink like I said,Ermac doesnt seem to be guilty,but this is over anyways,they already banned him.In my opinion,Ermac is innocent. * you think i dont read? and how can i be sure you or binkatong are not being blackmailed too like ermac alreadydid with subzero? * PocketGodPlayer, Ermac is already banned. The clash is over, we won. (And with won I mean Ermachaters). Standing side by side. I'm ready for the fight! (Talk - Blog - ) 19:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * oh ok! i didnt knew he was banned already. sorry! * It's ok, I'm just glad you wouldn't let it die like FREAKIN' everyone. See guys? I think we can all learn something from this guy, and learn to accept Ermac is already defeated. Standing side by side. I'm ready for the fight! (Talk - Blog - ) 19:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Look He must be banned.YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! 20:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Seeing as this is all sorted out, would it be alright if I lock this forum? Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) * Fine by me. Standing side by side. I'm ready for the fight! (Talk - Blog - ) 21:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) This forum is closed as of 22:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC), User:Ermacpunk15 has been blocked for one year already this morning around 11: 30 AM EST by User:Omernoy121 for one year. We '''will stop the fighting on whether to block him or not, this has gone way to far, it has been ruining this fine wiki. Like I said today, enough is enough Plasma' (Talk)' 22:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Update: As of 00:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC), I have changed User:Ermacpunk15's block to 3 weeks. This way, the users that want to ban Ermacpunk15, have their "treat" and the users who want to drop his block, have a thought of him only being blocked for a mere 3 weeks. Case closed. ' [[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 00:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC)'